Kayle Irezumi
Creator: Zerasan Aliases/Codenames: Ink Weaver Nationality: Japanese Age: 17 Gender: Male Appearance: While often mistaken for a girl Kayle is indeed a guy with no gender issues. At 1.85 meters (6'1") and 68 Kilograms (150 lbs) he is rather tall and is lanky in build. He stands tall, with his shoulders held back in proper posture; never slouching. With a sharp chin, rounded cheeks, and soft sky colored eyes Kayle looks rather pretty, especially with his pale skin complexion. As a child he did spend a good deal of time outside but he always wore sunscreen to protect his skin, which is a precious canvas for his tattoos. Long black hair freely cascades down to the small of his back until he is working or training, which it is then pulled back into a tight braid. On the left side of his front bangs there is a tuff of hair that naturally grows all white. While not a huge fan of body accessories (discounting tattoos)or jewelry he often wears a clip on earring on his right lobe of a dangling silver cross. Three tattoos are currently found on his body, two finished and one still in progress. His first tattoo is a large side piece on his left ribs, taking up the entire length from just under his arm pit down to his hip bone. It is a beautiful blue nine-tailed fox with white tipped tails, sitting in front of a large ice capped mountain framed with white angelic wings. The second, which is yet to be completed is an elegantly done traditional Japanese white tiger starting at the wrist of his right of his right arm and ending about halfway on the upper side of his forearm. It will later be completed into a full sleeve with the tiger crawling down his arm from a tree. The last one -until he can get more- is a blue and white feathered phoenix on the right side of his chest and peck, the tail swirling down in a loop underneath it while the wings are facing upward. The phoenix is no bigger than both of Kayle's hands placed side by side. Kayle http://mira-himino.deviantart.com/art/Cool-Anime-Guy-127976260 Fox http://yuumei.deviantart.com/art/9-Tailed-Fox-Tattoo-Commission-164612502 Tiger http://agarwen.deviantart.com/art/WIND-TIGER-TATTOO-DESING-386064362 Phoenix http://baddrug.deviantart.com/art/Phoenix-v-1-205559710 Clothing: While preferring to wear traditional business suits of Japanese men, or a black long sleeve gee, his ability and job often dictates wearing less or no formal clothing to be better. -He's not a prostitute or stripper!- The clothing that Kayle wears most often does not help in his girl like appearance. Black is certainly Kayle's favored color of clothing as he dresses in it constantly, wearing tube tops, a long sleeve coat that ends at the small of his back, and a pair of hakama's. Personality: Kayle is a very calm and quiet person who prefers personal interaction rather than large social ones. Having been homeschooled and constantly traveling Kayle never really had many friends nor the typical socialization that most children did, but despite that, his social awkwardness is minimal and his awareness is pretty keen. Kayle is also a rather focused individual with a great capacity to focus and concentrate on a single task for an extended period of time. He likes being an observer and a problem solver rather an instigator. While raised on mostly traditional Japanese values and ethics Kayle is a little more open minded, and enjoys art a great deal as a tattoo artist. He is also very orientated towards critical and tactical thinking which leads him to enjoying a verity of games from Shogi, chess, and puzzles both in hands on and word format. He also has a very deep respect for art and creativity, finding it not only rude but insulting and bigoted to disrespect the art and values of others. His calm and quiet demeanor should not be mistaken for being shy as Kayle is far from. He is willing to try a great deal of things at least once -within reason- and while he is certainly patient it is a mistake to think that you can simply walk all over him. Violence is never Kayle's first answers but when diplomacy fails he has no issues letting the punches fly. Background: The history of Tattoo Magicians has always been colorful and filled with bloodshed. In the beginning there were many different clans and tribes of Tattoo Magicians spread across the world. While all sharing a genetic gene, each held their own ideals and values which in the past caused rifts, feuds, and ultimately war. The bloodshed between different tribes and clans was fierce and their demise aided by opposition from various government and religious factions. During the times of the crusades they were thought to be witches and burned at the stake. Japanese Shoguns saw them as lethal assassins and had entire clans slaughtered, sometimes with the aid of a Tattoo Magician. In Germany, during WWII Tattoo Magicians were experimented on and executed, seen as impure and abominations. By time the 1990’s came around and tattoo’s were starting to become less taboo, the gene found within those who could use the art form of a Tattoo Magician had dwindled to dangerously low levels. With tattoos being far more common and accepted, Tattoo Magician’s no longer face constant persecution, and the clans have set aside their differences in order to try and preserve the gene of the Tattoo Magician. While the modern times view tattoos with far less animosity and disgust; Japan still regards them with fear due to the Yakuza and the lingering memories of the bloodshed that followed in the wake of Japanese Tattoo Magician clans. The irony in this fact being that Japan has some of the strongest and talented Tattoo Magicians to date. One such surviving clan being the house of Irezumi. Kayle is a descendant of what’s left of the Irezumi caln. While he knows of his heritage and that he is one of the two surviving members, he was an orphan. By time Kayle was five his father, Seshomari Irezumi, had passed away due to a broken heart with the disappearance of his wife Shagure Irezumi. Both of his uncles died several years later in pursuit while trying to their find their sister. With no other living relatives to take care of him, Kayle was adopted by his god father, Koto Hasune; the last living member of the Tattoo Magician clan known as House Hasune. Koto raised Kayle far away from the influences of public schools and cities. Instead he raised Kayle in the ways of martial arts, taking the child on many pilgrimages across the world, from Japan, to Germany, the US, Africa, and even China. Everywhere they went was a new learning experience in the ways of martial arts for Kayle, and a new chance to learn both culture and history. Since Koto constantly wandered from place to place, living a basic wander’s life off of his family fortune that had been left to him, Kayle was homeschooled. In each subject Koto always explained the basic ideas and concepts, and then he would leave Kayle to figure the rest out on his own. Through a wide verity of subjects, while studying and doing martial arts sometimes at the same time; Kayle developed a critical mind with a keen observation for details. His favorite subjects were easily art, which was greatly influenced by his travels around the world, and litterer. Even with a large verity of subjects and constant traveling Koto still raised Kayle with a very strong attachment and knowledge of his Japanese heritage as well as customs. In preparation and along with tradition of Kayle’s future of being a Tattoo Magician, Koto began to pass down and train Kayle in the art of tattooing by the age of 10. By time Kayle was 14 it was time to test him for the gene of the Tattoo Magician. While there was never any doubt that Kayle was a Tattoo Magician due to his parents lineage and both carrying the gene, it was better to be safe than kill the boy on accident. The test was simple, Koto took some of Kayle’s blood and mixed it in with the special mix of crushed Pagoda flowers and pigmented ink. When the blood settled and absorbed into the ink the test was a success. Had Kayle not been able to use the abilities of a Tattoo Magician the mixture would have hissed and bubbled and been poisonous to anyone who tried to use it other than another Tattoo Magician. After it was confirmed 100% that Kayle was indeed able to use the abilities of a Tattoo Magician Koto set to work helping Kayle prep ink, pigments, and crushed Pagoda flower’s for his first tattoo, which would spawn a whole new and different art of training. Talents/Skills/Capabilities: Kayle is trained in a variety of traditional martial arts, trained to use the sai, and is both flexible and nimble. He is also a remarkable artist and a great tattoo artist. His ability to think critically weighs in just below the genius mark. Inventory: The only thing Kayle carries on his person regularly are his sai’s. *Items of note that belong to him however are: A small transportable centrifuge machine –battery operated- Tubes for the centrifuge machine Corresponding needles for removing blood/ plasma Small nondescript bottles with removable nozzles filled with white ink Pagoda Flowers Colored Pigments in small containers Tattoo equipment Basic antiseptics and cleaning gear for tattooing Assorted inks- safe for everyday use on people Sketchpad and various art supplies Powers: Kayle summons tattoos off of his body. They rise off of his skin and rapidly grow into large, living creatures that he can control. His ability comes from a physical and spiritual component, so it requires a good deal of concentration and focus to maintain a summon. For the time being, remaining in one place is easiest to handle the summons as Kayle can only control one at a time and not only see’s through his own eyes, but also that of the summon, being partially merged into the summon to control it. Kayle does not require direct visual contact to control his summons but he must be within 9 meters (100 yards) of his summon to maintain it. With time and practice Kayle will able to control his summons while actively running, or fighting. Also as he grows in power and strength with his summons he will be able to add buffs to them based on elements surrounding his tattoos. In an ultimate state he can control all his tattoo’s with tremendous elemental boosts applied to all of them. Weaknesses: Kayle is still limited by the physical fragility of other human beings. The living ink of other Tattoo Magicians can be used to temporarily render powers useless if the ink gets in the blood stream of another Tattoo Magician. Secrets: REDACTED Sample: REDACTED Additional Information: Kayle is understanding in the fact that he looks rather feminine. He is mistaken for a woman often, and is willing to forgive easily up until the point that people rudely question his masculinity and tease him for looking more girly than manly. This will often cause him to start a fight even though he is usually peaceful. Category:Player Character